Transdimensional troubles
by RusEmp
Summary: Danny can't simply have rest. Not that he complains much, but going to the world where people can fry you with the move of the hand wasn't his plan.
1. Prologue

"Couldn't they pick another time?"

This complain was said by the white and black haired teen, with mismatched blue and glowing green eyes. He was about fifteen years old, and was currently wearing black T-shirt with white stripes and black pants. He actually preferred such a color scheme. Normally during meetings the teen would wear more formal clothes, but as he already mentioned, it wasn't the most comfortable time for an audience.

"I apologize for such unexpected disturbance, My Liege, but the visitor said it's very important," the knight wearing black armor said. The teen shook his head.

"Name me one time when it was UNimportant, Fright?" He asked sarcastically, rubbing his eyes.

"He mentioned that it concerns the fate of the whole world," Fright Knight explained.

"Again, when it wasn't?" The teen deadpanned.

He walked to the garden, followed by his loyal servant. Young king let Fright Knight go after this. He could stand for himself without any protection. The garden was big. There was a small river with fishes swimming in it. A lot of flowers, of every possible color. Nice place for relaxation, the teen often spent time here. After some time of searching, he found the guest sitting on the bench, and what he saw surprised him a bit.

It was an old man with long grayed hair. He had some asian air around him, and the teen was reminded about certain Time Master. The man was wearing headpiece and red clothes, which seemed to come from asian culture. He didn't look like a ghost at all. They are in the dimension inhabited by them, after all.

The teen coughed to call an attention. The guest looked surprised as well at the sight.

"So," the teen grabbed the apple from nearest tree, "I believe that question 'who are you' is in order?" He made a bite, leaning against a tree.

"Yes, but...I'm waiting for the king to arrive," the man said, slight confusion on his face.

"You are speaking with him. Daniel Phantom at your service," Danny bowed with his head slightly and the man's eyes widened.

"I expected you to be a little older," Phantom shrugged.

"Everyone reacts like that at first, but here I am. Now you know my name, but I don't know yours"

"My apologies for misunderstanding, Your Majesty," the man bowed, "My name is Roku"

"Roku, huh? Not to sound rude and all, but what's the reason of so sudden visit?" Danny had reasons, he was woken up in the dead of night, even if there wasn't much difference between two times of day in the Ghost Zone.

"Where should I start?" Roku started to think, "You probably have noticed that I'm different from your...other subjects," Phantom nodded.

"Yeah, I look like human more than anyone else, but that's because I'm half of one"

"I'm a spirit, Your Majesty," Roku clarified.

"Ah, yes, now I remember. I wasn't in your part of the Zone yet," Danny stroke his chin.

"But we still heard about the one who defeated Pariah Dark, and that's why I'm here. You know that the world we are in is connected to many others?"

"Yep. Clockwork is a good teacher"

"I came from the world, where spirits and humans lived alongside, before being separated. The only one able to go between 'Spirit World', as humans call your kingdom, and 'Physical World' is Avatar. I was one when I was alive, now there is a new Avatar"

"And what I'm needed for?" Danny asked.

"I'm getting to it. Aang is just a child, he is only twelve, and already has a huge burden on his shoulders. Aang must stop the hundred years war and restore the balance..."

"And I need to ensure that, am I right?" Danny asked and Roku nodded. The former sighed.

"Very well. I will meet with you later. Just find Clockwork, it will be simple. Everyone knows where he lives. Goodnight"

-Later-

Danny was near a huge clocktower, which was a home of the Time Master. Young king didn't understand how his mentor could live with this unstoppable ticking sound. Rubbing his ear, Phantom entered the building.

Clockwork was standing near Roku in the middle of the main room, their backs turned to him. Danny floated closer.

"Good morning, Daniel," Clockwork greeted with an unnoticeable smirk on his face. Phantom pouted.

"You are boring, Stopwatch. So, any information I need to know before I will go?" Clockwork pointed to his screen.

It has shown an image of the bald boy with blue tattoos, flying on a huge bison. Wait, what's that with it's tail?

"This is Aang. I'm going to send you to the place he and his friends are going to visit soon"

Roku stepped closer and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"If there is not much to ask, I have one more request. Make sure Aang will get to the Fire Temple on Crescent Island during Winter Solstice. I need to talk to him," Danny nodded.

"Will do"

He came closer to the screen, which was also the portal. However, he slipped and fell through it, instead of walking inside.

A.N. Stop me someone!


	2. Chapter I: South Pole

Danny wanted to hurl. Going to another world like that is not healthy for his stomach. Slowly getting up, he took a good look on his surroundings. It was a metal construction. After dusting his clothes, Phantom walked around, searching for something interesting. There were torn banners with a fire symbols. He remembered that Roku had almost the same. There is one interesting culture they have here.

After some more walking, it wasn't hard to figure out he was on a some kind of the warship. There were weapons, strange ones, and a lot of another different things ghost teen couldn't identify.

"Whoa. What is that?" He heard a young voice. Danny was distracted long enough that he almost not noticed something. It was a string, most possibly connected to some kind of trap.

"A fire navy ship," the second, female voice sounded, "and a very bad memory for my people"

Danny started to rapidly dig in his pockets. He took out an eyepatch and covered his glowing eye.

"Aang stop!" The girl called again. Phantom's eyes widened. He found an Avatar so easy? It can't be true, with his luck that's for sure, "We are not allowed to go near it, the ship could be booby trapped," Danny was glad he avoided this trap. He supposed that was booby trap. The steps were becoming louder and louder, meaning that they came closer.

"AAH!" The boy entered the room and jumped in surprise at the sight of the ghost teen. Danny noticed how weird he was dressed. Yellow turtleneck with orange poncho. The rest of the clothes had the same color scheme, besides his red boots.

"Hello there," Phantom greeted with a smile. He outstretched his hand for a handshake, which Aang took after some contemplation.

"Aang, why did you...AAH!" The girl entered the room and jumped in surprise. Danny started to wonder what was so scary about him. The girl had black hair, with her bangs tied behind her ears. She was dressed in blue coat, with white fluff around the hood.

"Seriously, what's so scary?" Danny asked before turning to Aang, "Am I scary?" The boy shook his head.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Daniel," Phantom answered in a cheerful tone. He needed this people to trust him, after all, "but I don't know who you are"

"Hello, Daniel, I'm Aang!" He said with the same cheerfulness. The girl looked at him weirdly.

"I'm Katara. You have a strange name"

"I can say the same thing about yours," Danny smirked.

"Why are you here?" Phantom needed an excuse. Just saying 'I'm here to help the Avatar' wouldn't get him anywhere.

"I'm an adventurer. Search for interesting things," he picked some random scrap.

"What are you doing on the South Pole?" So that's where he was.

"I told you, that's how I earn money," his eyes...eye, caught the sight of Aang, who was curiously looking around, "Aang, watch out!"

Avatar's leg tugged on the string, and the doorway was blocked by the cell, "Katara, what was that you said about booby traps?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. Maybe something along the lines 'don't touch them?'" Phantom deadpanned, leaning against a wall. Katara glared at him.

"Did you set this up? Are you working for Fire Nation? How..." Her interrogation was interrupted by clanking sound. A small gasp escaped hers and Aang's mouths as the flare flew in the air outside.

"First of all, it wasn't me. I don't even know why such a trap is present on a warship. And Fire Nation, seriously? If you don't mind, I'm going out," he pointed at the hole in the ceiling. He jumped and grabbed the edge, before climbing out on the roof. He wished he could use flying. It was too early, though. He felt a slight envy, when Aang jumped on the roof after him, carrying Katara bridal style. He then started jumping down from the ship.

"Hello there," Aang and Katara flinched in surprise. Danny was grinning, leaning against the wall of the ship.

"How did you get down here?!" Aang asked.

"I have my ways," Phantom shrugged.

"Aren't you going to take something on?" Katara was confused. They are on the South Pole, and Phantom's T-shirt wasn't the warmest piece of clothing.

"Nah, that's fine"

Danny followed two kids, since he hadn't anything better to do, plus leaving Avatar wasn't part of his plan. As they continued their way, Katara was becoming more and more suspicious of him. Phantom wasn't affected by the cold at all, plus he wasn't leaving footprints on the snow.

They came to a small village, surrounded by a small snow wall. Danny gave a small smile, being suddenly reminded about FarFrozen. There were igloos and tanned tents.

They were greeted by the sight of scowling villagers. Some were old, some were younger, however Phantom noticed that there were mostly women. From males were only some kids and one teen, who was about the same age as Danny. This one had the biggest glare. He was wearing a blue coat, just like the rest of the villagers, his hair were tied in high ponytail. Kids immediately ran to Aang, someone seems to be popular.

"I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare!" The teen said, pointing at him and stepping forward, "You are leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident!" Katara tried to defend the boy.

"Who knew that someone will put traps on the destroyed ship?" Danny joined the discussion.

"And who are you? Another spy?" The teen accused him as well. Phantom rolled his eyes.

"Nope, I'm Daniel," he smirked.

"Katara, you know the ship is forbidden," the elderly looking woman said.

"It's my fault, I talked Katara into it," Aang took the blame on himself.

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Wariors, get away from the enemy!" The kids stepped away sadly. It took all Danny's willpower not to laugh, because he realized it wasn't the best time, "The foreigner is thereby banished from our village! And this one is well!" The teen pointed at Danny who shrugged. Again.

"Okay"

"Sokka, you are making a mistake!" Katara shouted.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!"

"Gran, you can't let him do this!" Katara asked for her grandmother's support.

"Sorry, Katara, but Sokka is right, they need to go," she looked sad at first, but that quickly changed to anger.

"Fine! Then I'm coming too! Aang is going to take me to the North Pole to find me a waterbending teacher!" Katara grabbed Aang's wrist and pulled him towards huge animal Danny had seen on the screen. His mind was currently trying to understand what this 'waterbending' was. Wait, Aang somehow flew a bit. Alright, Roku and Clockwork are laughing their butts somewhere. Phantom decided to follow.

"Katara! Would you choose him over your tribe? Your family?" Sokka yelled, making her stop.

"Katara, I don't want to stand between you and your family," Aang said to her politely, before turning to Danny, "You coming?"

"I don't have anything better to do, anyway"

Together they climbed on the animal. Aang sat right on the creature's head, taking the ropes, while Danny lied at the, let's just call it saddle.

"Appa, yip-yip"

With that they flew away. After some time of silence Danny got up and walked closer to his companion.

"So, do we have any plans?" He asked.

"I don't know," Aang shrugged, "What do you think?"

"I'd recommend to stay closer to the village. Who knows, maybe...Fire Nation will arrive," Aang nodded.

"What nation are you from?" He asked, causing ghost boy to smirk.

"None," Danny made a zero with his fingers.

"But...you should be, aren't you?"

"I'm from another world, kiddo, so no, I don't belong to any nation," Aang's jaw dropped in shock.

"Are...are you spirit?" Danny shrugged, before taking off an eyepatch and showing glowing eye.

"Kinda. But I'm not a spirit. I'm a ghost. We share the same world, though"

"Cool...wait, then...are you...dead?"

"Ask this question to someone else and you will be," Phantom said deadly serious, making Aang gulp, "along with questioning how they died"

"And can you go through walls, become invisible..." Danny laughed.

"Yes, I can, along with other things. Oh..."

"What is it?" Danny pointed at the stream of smoke.

-Later-

"Where are you hiding him?!"

This question was asked by the teen in red and black armor, with a burn mark on the left part of his face. That was Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation. It wasn't hard to defeat the only warrior in the village, which just so happened to be Sokka. He came to this village to find the Avatar, but he is hiding somewhere. The teen was enraged by that fact. He sent a wave of fire just above villagers' heads, but something happened. The blast was stopped by another wave, but this fire was green. Phantom appeared out of nowhere, smirking.

"Easy there, fire boy"

Everyone was shocked. Fire Nation soldiers, including the teen, were surprised that Danny just used firebending, unusual one for that matter, but was on the side of the villagers. The villagers were surprised by the same reasons. No one noticed Aang approaching on a penguin. He slid down, knocking a few soldiers on his way and standing up near Danny, his wooden staff ready.

Soldiers started to surround the two, when Aang twirled the staff, generating a gust of wind, which sent snow flying everywhere.

"Hey Aang, hey Daniel," Sokka greeted without enthusiasm, covered in snow.

Zuko melted the snow from his armor, "You are the airbender? You're the Avatar?" He asked, surprised, shocking the audience as well.

Meanwhile Danny was taking care of the other soldiers. Gracefully avoiding the gusts of fire, Phantom was taking them down one by one, using the fire control from time to time. His core power was ice, but after being crowned he started to learn controlling ecto-fire as well. As Danny mastered his core powers, he used fire now for practice.

"I've waited years for this encounter," Zuko yelled, causing everyone to look at him, "I've been training. Meditating. And all to face you. A child...and filthy traitor"

Danny looked confused, before bursting laughing, "It's not a treason if I never was on your side"

"And you are just a teen," Aang added.

Zuko shot at him, but Aang waved his staff, stopping the gust of fire. He noticed the terrified people behind him.

"Wait!" Aang shouted before putting the staff on the ground, "I'll go if you leave the village alone"

Zuko seemed to think about the offer, "Only if the traitor will come as well"

"Fine, hothead," Phantom agreed, outstretching his hands dramatically. Soldiers in helmets, crumpled by the same ghost teen earlier, came closer and put handcuffs on him. When they turned around, handcuffs 'slipped' from his hands, "Maybe try again?"

Soldiers were confused, but repeated the process. Then everything repeated itself. And again. Finally they decided to keep an eye on him, so he couldn't torture them anymore.

-Later-

They currently stood on the deck of the ship, surrounded by the guards. One of them took Aang's staff and handled it to the grinning prince.

"My father will be pleased," he said, handling it to his uncle Iroh. He was an old man, with long grayed hair. Zuko walked to his quarters as Danny and Aang were sent into cells.

Once in the corridor, Aang started to talk.

"We can take you down with hands behind our backs," he taunted the guards, who kept quiet.

"Eh, dude, our hands ARE behind our back," Danny pointed out.

"Silence," the guard ahead said, but the ghost boy only grinned.

"Ya know, Aang, I actually escaped prison once"

"You did?" Avatar asked surprised.

"Yep, and the first thing you need to do," Phantom stopped abruptly and hit the guard behind with the back of his head effectively knocking him out, "is to take care of the guards," Aang followed the advice. He took the air in his mouth and blew it out, sending the guard ahead into door, knocking him out as well. Danny smirked, taking off his restraints. He stepped closer to his friend and helped him as well.

"Alright, now let's get out of here," Phantom said.

"Wait! I need to take my staff!" Aang shouted, making Danny sigh.

"Fine, I'll meet you on the deck"

Meanwhile Iroh was playing another round of Pai Sho, all his attention on this game. Other soldiers were fussing around, doing their usual jobs. Unluckily for them, Phantom's way went straight through this room. He knocked the metal door off, which landed on one of the soldiers. Danny stepped inside, his opened eye looking around as his mind thought up the plan.

Iroh watched curiously as the strange boy was beating up the soldiers. Zuko told him that the teen was a traitor, but Iroh was more interested in his unusual form of bending and fighting style. His movements were graceful, which told about big battle experience, despite his young age. Suddenly one of the guards tried to attack from behind, but Phantom somehow noticed the movement and second later the soldier was blasted by the...light? Iroh's eyes widened in shock. He had never seen such magic, he will need to look into this later.

Once Danny finished, he looked at the former general, confused.

"You aren't going to attack?" He asked.

"Oh, no. But sadly, you knocked out my game opponent," Iroh answered, gesturing to one of the guards, lying on the floor. There was a silence after that. Danny tapped on the table, uncomfortably. Iroh noticed a strange ring on his finger. Another thing he will need to look into.

"I guess I will go..." Phantom walked away. That was one strange conversation.

After forcing his way through the ship on the deck, Danny saw Aang, holding his staff and followed by even more guards, led by Zuko.

"Alright, what's the next step?" Aang asked.

"This is the part when we need to hope that someone will save us," Phantom said calmly.

"WHAT?!"

"You cannot escape!" Zuko yelled. Danny's hearing caught something and he smirked widely.

"We just did, Mr. Ponytail," he said and everyone heard a loud roar.

Appa appeared, carrying Katara and Sokka on his back. "Aang!" Katara exclaimed, jumping off the flying bison and running to the two.

"Told ya," Danny grinned and nudged Aang slightly.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Zuko shouted. Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"And pray tell how you are going to stop us?" He asked, "you will be too busy getting out," Everyone looked down and, much to their fright, their legs went halfway under the deck, "Let's go, guys"

-Later-

"Why didn't you tell us you are an Avatar?" Katara asked as the group was flying in random direction on Appa's back.

"Because...I never wanted to be," Aang answered sadly, sitting on the edge of the saddle. Danny smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nobody chooses who he is born, Aang. But we get to choose and decide who we are ourselves"

"You speak like you had a world's fate on your shoulders," Sokka said, causing Danny to look at him.

"Because I had and still have," he said calmly.

"Do you mean the Spirit World?" Aang asked as the siblings' eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, I have responsibilities. I'm the one who turned it into centralized state after millennias of anarchy, who keeps an order there"

"So you are like Avatar?" Katara questioned, making Danny chuckle. Then a flaming green crown appeared on his head, shocking everyone present.

"Like King"


	3. Chapter II: Kyoshi Island

A.N. I'm not going to add the chapters the main purpose of which are flashbacks. Kyoshi warriors now then.

"If someone is trying to track us, you are doing a great job avoiding them," Phantom deadpanned, looking at the map from behind Sokka's shoulder. They have been wondering around for god knows how long.

"Well, I know it's near the water," Aang said. Danny was ready to burst laughing.

"We must be getting really close then," Sokka said sarcastically, looking at the ocean around them. Katara was busy with sewing his torn pants.

Phantom was bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do on a flying bison with only water surrounding them. Wait, there is one thing. He grinned widely in anticipation. Danny got up and walked to the edge of the saddle.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked. Phantom opened his arms widely before jumping down. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. However, to everyone's further shock, he was flying nearby.

"Flying by myself is more comfortable," he grinned with hands behind his back, "What, I'm a ghost, of course I can fly"

Everyone returned to their business: sewing, directing Appa and doing absolutely nothing.

"Momo," Aang suddenly said, turning to his flying lemur, "Marbles, please"

Momo did as was told and climbed under Aang's shirt. A few seconds later he got out with a handful of marbles in his hands, which Aang gladly accepted. He turned to Katara.

"Hey Katara, check out this cool airbending trick," Aang uncapped his hands and marble was spinning in a gust of air on a big speed.

"That's great, Aang," Katara said, barely looking up from her work.

"But you didn't even look!" He stopped his trick, before she looked up.

"That's great, Aang," Katara said, not really caring.

Aang hunched his shoulders, "I'm not doing anything now," Danny shook his head at the boy's unluckiness. But who is he to talk.

"Stop bugging her, Air head," Sokka said, waving his hand, "You need to give girls some space when they do their sewing"

Katara turned to him sharply, "How does being a girl has something to do with sewing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Simple. Girls are better in fixing the things than the guys. The guys are better at hunting and fighting than girls. It's just the natural order of things"

Her eye twithed in irritation, "All done with your pants!" She threw the pants at Sokka, and they still had a huge hole in them, "And look what a great job I did!" Katara said sarcastically. Danny sat back on the seat.

"Why do I have a feeling that he will get an ironical lesson about this later?"

-Later-

"Told ya," Danny said with a smirk. He was tied to a wooden column, along with the rest of the group and a blindfold on his face. They were ambushed by the teenage girl warriors in green and black armor, with white grime on their faces. Phantom was probably the only one who noticed their looks, because they were pretty fast. If only he could use his powers...but no, element of surprise did the trick.

Nevertheless, he was calm as stone.

"You four have some explaining to do," the elderly looking man said.

"And if you don't answer all of our questions," the girl in front warned, "we will throw you back in the water with Unogi," Danny supposed it was that giant fish which almost ate Aang.

"I prefer answering questions WITHOUT blindfold," Phantom said sarcastically. Warriors took off the blindfolds.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?!" Sokka asked, struggling to get out. If his hands weren't tied, Danny would have facepalmed.

"There were no men," the redheaded girl in front said, "We ambushed you. Now answer who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Now wait a second," Sokka interrupted, "There is no way a bunch of girls took us down," he looked at the others for support, but got only 'seriously?' faces.

"Look, nevermind this idiot..."

"Hey!"

"But we were just passing through," Danny continued, "Heck, we didn't even know the island was inhabited!" Others nodded in agreement, "So, can you let us out? Pretty please?"

"How do we know you aren't Fire Nation spies?" The man pointed an accusing finger at them.

"Because we aren't," Aang said weakly.

"Nice going, pal," Danny deadpanned, before the ropes just fell on the ground, freeing them. Everyone, including Danny's friends tried to understand what happened. He smirked widely, before showing the icy dagger.

"You said you searched them!" The man shouted at the warriors who had a surprised expressions on their faces as well.

"We did but..." Danny chuckled.

"No one canceled magic, after all," warriors got into fighting position, which caused him to roll his eyes, "Look, we aren't..."

The nearest warrior attacked him with her leg before he could finish. Phantom grabbed it and sidestepped her, making fall on the ground. He then delivered a powerful kick to the next one. Danny grabbed the next one, turned her around and used her as living shield from the attack of the previously fallen warrior. He was kicked in the side by the redhead and stumbled back. If Phantom needed to breathe, he would be out of it. He laughed.

"Oh, good one!"

Danny prepared to lunge at his opponent, when Aang jumped between them.

"Stop it!" He shouted, "we aren't your enemies!"

"How do you prove it?"

"Guys," Danny interrupted, pointing at Aang, "this guy is the Avatar," he said in whisper, which everyone heard anyway.

"Impossible!" The redhead said, "The last Avatar was an airbender who dissapeared years ago!"

"That's me!" Aang exclaimed before jumping high in the air and landing in front of the crowd.

"It's true!" The man gasped, "You are the Avatar!"

Then Aang did something weird. "Now check this out!" He stated to spin the marbles like he did some time before with a very stupid expression on his face. The crowd cheered loudly, one guy even fell unconscious with a foam in his mouth.

Sadly, the news about Avatar's return reached the ears of the certain Fire Prince.

-Later-

The group was served a huge number of some dough deserts.

"Yahoo, donuts!" Danny exclaimed, before grabbing the nearest treat. It was delicious.

"This people sure know how to treat the Avatar!" Aang said, eating the pastry. He then offered one to Katara, which she accepted and joined the small feast. Sokka sat by the side, leaning on the wall with crossed hands and gloomy expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Sokka? Eat," Aang asked.

"Not hungry," he answered.

"But you are always hungry," Aang said confused.

"Are you sad that a bunch of girls kicked your butt?" Danny asked mockingly.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka defended.

"Right, and then they kicked your butt," Katara responded with a smirk.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" He said, coming closer.

"My Dad always said: 'Everything is fair in love and war'. That usually happened when he kicked mine," Danny laughed.

"Was your father the one who taught you how to fight?" They turned around and saw the redhead, Sukki, standing in the doorway. Danny smiled.

"Yep. That and also an experience," he made another bite.

"What kind of experience?" Phantom rolled his eyes.

"My home wasn't the best place to live, despite what people kept telling the bypassers. Ya know, typical stuff: bandits, criminals, rogue spirits..."

"Spirits?!"

"Yes. And as our main diplomat," he gestured to Aang, "became an icicle, we found a way to send them back to their world, but you can guess it needed a lot of effort. Three rules of the hunter: don't get killed, don't get killed, and..."

"Don't get killed?" Sokka deadpanned.

"I wanted to say 'blast the opponent until he will become weak enough," Danny shrugged.

"Why did you become a fighter?"

"People thought I was one of that 'bandits'. So, I wasn't popular between both guards and criminals. Damn, at this moments I hate Walker for framing me," he grinned evilly, "but I can do whatever I want with him now," everyone decided to drop the topic.

"You are waterbender, right?" Ice dagger could only appear like that.

"Yeah. I also know a lot of tricks down my sleeve"

"Like?"

"This dagger appeared from empty air, lady. I don't need water to freeze you over," he made another bite nonchalantly.

This boy was becoming more and more interesting.

-Later-

"Pleeeeaaase," Sokka whined, causing Danny to sigh.

"No"

"You must teach me! There is no way I'm going to be taught by the bunch of girls!"

"In my world that's called 'sexism', pal. Just deal with that fact and go there!" Phantom pointed at Kyoshi warriors' barracks.

"Fine!" Sokka crossed his hands and walked there. Danny felt a bit guilty, they are going to kill him.

He just returned to watching an amusing scene - Aang, followed by the swarm of fangirls. Danny chuckled, a lot of girls followed him back at school. A bunch of suck-ups, they were. Phantom watched as Aang ran across the bridge twice, before going to the next phase - acceptance. It was followed by the next one - adding the fuel. He started to show some airbending tricks, taking photos with his fans, meaning taking portrait. Danny even got from behind and made horns to Aang. Then Aang started to do pushups with only his breath.

Not that Phantom wasn't popular. He was. Ever since he decided to go swimming in the cold lake, not like he was bothered by it. The problem was, some girl noticed his shirtless body. Since then, Danny was stalked too, but he was too clueless to notice, until Katara pointed this out.

Sokka convinced the Kyoshi Warriors to teach him. On one condition: he should follow all their traditions. And that included wearing their dress...armor and grime. Danny and Aang laughed their butts off for a good amount of time.

Katara ignored everyone, constantly reminding that they couldn't stay there for long. Aang, wanting to impress her, decided to ride Unogi. However, Katara didn't look all that excited. Danny, however, decided to tag along.

It was quiet, not a single wave and not a single sign of the huge fish, or whatever it was. Everything they had seen so far, was a purple flipper. Danny sat crosslegged on the shore, along with a bunch of kids, who looked bored out of their minds. Losing patience, they walked away, not interested even in Aang's marbles trick. However, Katara soon came to them, surprising Aang.

"Get out of the water before you catch cold, you big jerk!" Katara called playfully.

"On my way!" Aang yelled. Then Unogi appeared.

It was an enormous black snake-like creature. It had slit green eyes, brown snout and four yellow stripes on the sides. Aang tried to get away from the beast, realizing it was way too big.

"Daniel, do something!" Katara yelled at the ghost teen.

"No need to shout, I'm standing right here," Danny deadpanned, rubbing his ears.

Aang was holding the creature's antenna, while it kept throwing it's head from side to side, trying to get rid of Air Nomad on his head. Katara continued to wail at Danny, who kept neutral expression. Aang started to slip down from antenna.

"Waaait," Phantom raised his hand. Avatar finally lost a hold and was sent flying in the lake. Finally Danny decided to intervene, "Alright, go get Aang, I'll take care of our little monster"

Katara nodded and ran into cold water. Danny decided to play Jesus and ran right on the surface. He sent a fire blast right into creature's face. That undoubtedly caused the needed reaction. Unogi then did an unexpected thing and shot with the powerful stream of water right into Danny. He flew a good distance back, hitting the rock on the shore. Phantom shook away the stars from his view and glared at the serpent? Fish? Well, he is not going to be fooled again. He shot at the creature again.

"I'm still here, you overgrown eel fish!"

Danny didn't know if it understood what he said, but it looked hurt, or as much as it could. This time it decided to lunge at the ghost teen, it's fangs shining from opened mouth. In a blink Danny thought up a plan and jumped right in the water. He freezed the surface and Unogi hit the ice, before wailing in pain. Phantom popped his head out of the water. Unogi decided to retreat.

"Daniel!" Katara called, finally carrying Aang to the shore. He teleported near them, making her yelp in surprise. Shaking her head, she used waterbending to take the water from Aang's lungs. He coughed loudly and woke up.

"Hey Katara *cough* Never ride Unogi. Not fun"

"Guys," they turned to Danny, who just pointed at the very familiar ship.

-Later-

"I want them alive," Zuko ordered his soldiers as they got down from their ship, riding on the rhino-alike creatures. He was unaware that people he was searching for were right behind the nearest rock.

Once they were away, Danny glanced from behind it. Giving 'all clear', he went straight to the village, Katara and Aang following.

Firetroopers decided to burn down the village to lure them out. They were apprehended by Kyoshi warriors...and Sokka. Most of the soldiers were knocked down from their rhinos, but Zuko was a tougher nut to break. He alone fought against Sukki and won. He started to yell for the Avatar to show himself, traitor was always with him.

"Looking for us?" Zuko turned around and sure enough, his two targets were standing on the opposite side of the street.

"Listen, hothead, don't you have another hobby?" Danny commented.

"No one asked you, traitor!" Zuko spat and villagers' eyes became wide as saucers, "Guards, take them alive!"

"I'm afraid you already failed here," Danny laughed and Aang snickered, realizing that Phantom was dead already.

Zuko shot with a fire blast at them, but Aang twirled his staff and it went in another direction. Danny wanted to counterattack, but was almost hit by another one from the random soldier. Phantom glared at him, his free eye becoming greener. He responded with a blast of his own. The soldier ducked away from the green fire and continued to shoot. His two comrades soon joined the fight. Danny needed a distraction. He noticed a basin full of water behind him. Phantom kicked it up and the water collided with the fire, covering him behind the steam. When it dispersed, there was nobody there.

Phantom appeared out of nowhere, knocking out one of the soldiers. In a blink he was fighting hand-to-hand with the next one. This guys relied too much on their bending, so it wasn't hard to land a strong hit to the stomach, before striking in the head, knocking him out. Danny stood in the fight position, when he heard a roar behind. Rhino wanted to ram him. Phantom just jumped to the side, and the animal, not being able to change the trajectory, slammed into the soldier. Danny winced, it must be very painful.

Meanwhile Aang grabbed the fans once belonging to the one of the warriors from the ground and created a powerful wave of air, sending Zuko flying into the building.

"It's my fault," Aang said to Katara, who was moving kids to safety.

"No it isn't, Aang," she defended him.

"Yes it is. All this people are in danger because of me," he said sadly, looking around.

"Then let's get out of here and they will follow," Danny said. Katara nodded in agreement. Aang sighed, "I'll get Appa"

While Aang was searching for the flying bison, Phantom tried to find Sokka, who was god knows where. When Danny ran around the corner, he was pinned to the wall by Sukki.

"You are from Fire Nation!" She shouted.

"Lady, I think I proved that I'm on your side," Phantom said calmly.

"You are just trying to gain trust!"

"I had a lot of opportunities to stab in the back and I'm not the person to lose them. If I was a traitor then I WOULD do that"

"If you try something, you are dead," Sukki let him go. Danny rubbed his neck.

"Already am," he muttered, "Where is Sokka?"

"He is already with the Avatar. We will hold the soldiers back"

Phantom nodded and ran behind the building, before teleporting away. He reappeared near Appa and got in the seat, making everyone jump in surprise. Danny just grinned innocently, before they flew in the air. Aang was constantly looking back at the burning village. He got up and prepared to jump down, but stuck in the air, covered in green glow. Danny had his hand outstretched.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"I must extinguish the fire!"

"All you needed is to ask"

Phantom dropped Aang back on the seat. His eye started to glow with chilling blue color, so much, that it sent shivers down the group's spines. Then Danny's hands started to glow with the same color, before he shot two blue beams of light into the fire. The houses were covered in the layer of ice, and not a spark left.

Danny lied on his back.

"Phew, that was exhausting"

 **A.N. Review!**


	4. Chapter III: Mad king of Omashu

The gang was going up the hill, covered in dry grass. Once they were on the top, they were greeted by the sight of the big city.

Aang stood on the edge of the cliff and said dramatically, "The Earth Kingdom of Omashu"

The city seemed to consist only triangle buildings, but maybe that was because it was on a long distance away. There was a single zigzag road, leading to it.

"I used to always visit here to see my friend Bumi," Aang told the others.

"Wow, we don't have cities like this on the South Pole," Katara said.

"They have buildings that don't melt," Sokka added, awed. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you didn't seriously think that every city is like that," he deadpanned, looking at him.

"Aren't you impressed?" Aang asked, causing Phantom to shrug.

"Nah, I've seen New York. That was impressive enough," the gang looked at him confused, "one of the hugest cities in my world. My father took me there once on 'important meeting'"

"Anyways, let's get going!" Aang exclaimed, "The real fun is inside the city!" He slid down the hill, but was stopped on his tracks by Katara.

"Wait, Aang! It might be dangerous if people found out you are the Avatar," she warned.

Sokka stepped forward, "You need a disguise," he said seriously.

Aang turned around to face his friends, confusion written on his face, "What am I supposed to do? It's not like I can grow a mustache"

Phantom grinned evilly.

His idea was to make him a fake hair and mustache. The main problem? He needed hair, and luckily Appa had plenty. Aang was complaining about them being itchy. Complaints were said to the owner of this hair, but Appa just huffed at him.

"Great," Sokka commented, "Now you look like my grandfather"

"Actually," Danny added, still grinning, "He now looks like hundred and twelve years old"

He laughed full heartedly when Aang used his staff as cane and called them 'whippersnappers' in 'grumpy grandpa voice'. His smile fell on the long way to the city. And it seemed so close.

"You guys will love Omashu," Aang said excitedly, "people here are friendliest in the world!"

"That doesn't seem so," Danny pointed towards the group near the wall.

There was a bunch of guards, dressed in green, yellow and brown clothes with rounded hats. They all were barefoot. Near them was standing a scrawny man.

"You want to bring cabbages? What kind of slum do you think this is?!" One of the guards shouted, crushing the cabbage in his hand. Then a rock pillar shot from the ground, launching the cabbage carrier down in the pit. "My cabbages!" The man screamed.

The gang looked in it, but it didn't seem to have bottom. "Just keep smiling," Aang said, embarrassed a bit.

Katara made a nervous laugh as they approached.

Danny narrowed his eyes when the guard lifted the giant rock above their heads. "State your business!" The guard demanded.

The next thing stunned everyone.

Aang stepped closer to the guard in a blink, "My business is my business, young man! I gotta have a mind to bend you over my knee and spank your backside!"

The guard raised his hands, "Settle down, old timer, we just need to know who you are"

"Name is Bonzoo (put a long last name here), and these younglings are my grandkids," Katara came closer.

"Hi, I'm June (the same long last name), it's nice to see you"

The guard rubbed his chin, before his eyes fell on white and black haired teen, "What is that you are wearing?"

Danny looked straight in the guard's eyes, which seriously unnerved him, "I'm wearing what I want!" He shouted right into his face.

Any doubts about them being related vanished. The guard looked at Katara.

"You seem like a responsible young lady, make sure this two stay out of troubles. Enjoy Omashu," he waved them to go in and the wall parted away.

They were halfway through the entrance, when the guard suddenly stopped them. They prepared for the troubles, but the guard just said that Sokka should carry the bag instead of his 'grandpa', making Danny and Katara sigh in relief quietly.

The city itself was interesting, starting from the fact that it seemed to be made without wood. It's 'Earth Kingdom', after all. There were also slopes which were a road for stone trolleys. Aang explained that it was Omashu Delivery System, which is used to send the mail. He claimed that the lines were miles long, and the others didn't have any reasons to doubt.

"Earthbending brings the mail up, while gravity forces it down," he explained, "But Bumi had found a better use for them"

The gang was standing on a very high point of the city near the beginning of one of the lines.

"One ride," Aang said, situating into one of the trolleys, "Then we head to the North Pole. Airbender's honor"

Danny choked his laugh at the variation of 'scout's honor'. Unlike Sokka and Katara, who were having bad thoughts about the whole idea, he and Aang were babbling with excitement. Then Danny noticed that there wasn't enough place for him and pouted. He will need to take another one.

"Aang, that sounded fun at first," Katara started, not noticing one ghost boy's evil grin, "But now I start to have second thoughts!" She cried the last word, because Phantom kicked the trolley with his leg from behind and the three slid down with screaming, someone from excitement, someone from the fear. Danny laughed evilly before jumping into his own.

He slid down the slope. He had his hands up in the air, and was screaming in delight and excitement.

There was an abrupt turn, and Danny almost fell out of the trolley. He decided to hold it after all. Sure, he can fly, but not in front of the whole city. Meanwhile Aang and the others slid down the roof, because they got off the track. The pieces of it fell right on his head, making Phantom yelp in pain and rub the sore place. During this Danny closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they widened in surprise. There was an intersection. Before Danny could react, the trolley hit the border.

He finally fell down. Phantom landed on the piece of clothing, which served as roof for a small seller. The clothing tore and Danny fell right on the stand.

"My cabbages!"

Danny shook the stars out of his sight and saw the trader.

"Hey, haven't we met before?" He asked confused, before four spears were pointed to his throat. He chuckled nervously.

He wasn't the only one being caught, the rest of the gang were captured as well. They smiled sheepishly at each other.

The room was creepy, with dark green light creating an eerie effect. Not that Danny was bothered, he felt at home. On the other side sat a very old man in green robes and strange hat, which seemed like two horns, yep, definitely at home. The King of Omashu had wild white hair and a long beard. He seemed intrigued by Aang, who wasn't wearing his disguise anymore. Danny didn't like it and his mind already started working on a plan for escape.

The guards pushed the group on their knees in bowing manner. Phantom sidestepped in needed moment and the guard fell on the ground.

"If I bow to anyone, father would kill me," he commented dryly, 'plus we are equals,' he added mentally. Other guards didn't want to approach him.

"Your Majesty," one of them greeted, "These juveniles have been arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages"

"Hey! It was an accident!" Danny defended.

"Off with his head!" The cabbage man yelled, "Just like he did with my cabbages!"

"Silence! Only the king may pass judgment. What's your judgment, sire?"

The king narrowed his eyes at the group, scanning each of them.

Sokka was whimpering under his gaze, Katara made a pleading look, Aang avoided the gaze, and Danny just looked back at him in response.

The king was interested in this teen, very much. Mostly because he was unusual, the king realized who Aang was and the other two were wearing Water Tribe's clothes, which told about their origins. This one was wearing black and white clothes, plus his look...the king didn't show it, but there was something in this unblinking gaze of his. He will find out who this kid is, but for now...

"Throw them *dramatical pause* a feast!"

Danny raised a confused eyebrow, looking around he noticed that he isn't only one confused here.

The table was covered in the various dishes, full of meat and fruits. While they were eating, the king was circling around, chuckling. "The people in my kingdom have gotten fat from so many feasts," he told the group, "So, I hope you like your chicken with no skin"

Danny was eating gratefully, Aang's vegetarian cooking was nice, but he needs meat once in a while. However, he minded his manners, that's what he was taught.

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat," Aang sighed.

"How about you? I bet you like meat,"the king stuffed a chicken leg into Sokka's mouth, which he gladly accepted, however. Katara leaned closer to Aang.

"Is it only me or this guy's crown is a bit crooked?" She asked.

"A bit?" Danny remarked sarcastically, causing his friends to snicker. The king meanwhile situated on the other end of the table.

"So tell me, young ones, where are you from?" He asked them.

Aang thought a bit before answering quickly, "I'm from Kangaroo Island"

Danny was surprised that this world had kangaroos, but answered nevertheless, "I'm from Wisconsin," he said calmly, not the lie, actually.

The king was interested even more, he never heard about such a place.

"Kangaroo Island, huh?" He turned to Aang, "I heard that place is hopping!"

Nobody laughed, then, to everyone's dismay, Sokka started to laugh.

The king let out a fake yawn to gain the kids' attention. "Well, all this good jokes are making me tired," looks like he had a sense of humor. Danny's eye caught some movement under the king's robes and prepared for action, "I guess it's time to hit the hay"

Suddenly a chicken leg flew straight at Aang, who out of reflex caught it in a ball of air, earning loud gasps around the room.

"There is an airbender in our presence," the king stated, "And not just any airbender, the Avatar!"

Door was blocked by the guards, maybe the window will do...

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. (Long last name)?"

Aang stood up, "Okay, you caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing - keeping the world safe," he looked under the table, lifting its clothing, "Everything checks out, no firebenders here! So...good work, everyone! Love each other..."

No, there wasn't any windows, crushing the wall? Too thick. And better keep the intangibility trick for later, but what then? Being deep in thought, Danny hadn't noticed that Aang almost dragged Sokka and Katara out of the room, until silence had fallen.

"You can't keep us here!" Katara shouted, "Let us leave!"

"Lettuce leave?" The king asked, chewing the lettuce contently.

"We are in serious trouble," Sokka whispered, "This guy is nuts!" Danny turned in his chair to face him. He gasped in fake surprise.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. The king raised an eyebrow, this kid has a very good hearing if he heard a whisper half across the room.

"Tomorrow," he started, "the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now guards shall show you to your chamber"

The guard standing near him looked at the king, "My liege, do you mean bad chamber or good chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber," the king said with a frown still on his face.

The guard raised a finger, "Wait, which one are we talking about?"

The ruler smiled calmly, "The one which used to be the bad chamber. That is, until recently refurbishing. Of course, we have been calling it the new chamber, we really should number them. Take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!" The three were carried away.

"My liege, what about him?" The guard pointed towards Danny, who was still eating calmly. The king looked at the guard.

"I just told you!" He answered.

"But refurbished chamber has only three beds," the guard pointed out, causing the king to groan.

"Move him wherever you want!" He ordered.

The guards decided to move Danny in the good chamber. This place reminded him of home more and more. The circular room was huge, about thirty meters in diameter. It had typical for this place color scheme, consisting green and yellow. Phantom just now realized how tired he was from the whole trip and fell on a king sized bed.

He was snoring loudly, but even then Danny's hearing caught the sound of the wall parting away. His eye snapped open and glowed green. Phantom disappeared instantly. Thankfully, the guards hadn't noticed this trick.

"Where did he go?!" One of the guards exclaimed. Two others helped him in searching for the ghost boy, who was calmly floating above their heads. They checked everywhere, but their search was fruitless.

"We are in big trouble"

"You are in big trouble," the king grumbled to the shaking guards.

"M-my liege, he wasn't there when we came," one of them said.

"Didn't you think that he sneaked out when you left the door opened?" They shook their heads.

"No, Milo was guarding the doorway, no one left or entered," Now the king was interested, where did the kid learn such technique, he might be a trained spy. That was the last thing he needed.

"Find him at all costs, and bring the Avatar here. And my breakfast"

Once the guards had returned with Aang, the king was wearing purple robes, which looked horrible on him.

"First, Avatar, what do you think about my new outfit?" He asked the boy.

"It's...nice?" Aang said, knowing that better not to provoke the psycho in front of him. Phantom, however had another thoughts.

"What are you talking about? We both know that this costume is ugly," everyone turned to see Danny, who was calmly eating an apple, sitting on the edge of the wall above them all.

"How did he get there?" One of the guards muttered to his comrades. To everyone's shock, he simply jumped down from ten meters high and landed on his feet.

"I climbed, Unknown goon number 1," he answered. The king was surprised by that performance too, but he was more interested in the reasons of his staying. Well, why should he complain?

"How nice of you to join us," he said, "Guards, would you kindly"

"I'm not going anywhere without breakfast," Danny stated. He didn't know how, but one of the guards slipped a ring on his finger. Immediately part of the finger was encased in small green crystals. Sokka and Katara were wearing the same ones. And of course, they were impossible to take off. Or so everyone besides Danny thought.

"As for you," the king turned back to Aang, "You passed the first test"

"Really?" Aang said confused.

"Well not one of the deadly ones," the king shrugged.

"We don't have time for your crazy games!" Aang exclaimed.

"Add insane, psychotic and another synonyms to this words," Danny added.

The king simply explained how the rings worked, while The ring was supposed to engulf the whole body as the time goes on. Phantom's just 'accidentally' slipped off.

"Seriously, you should work on safety measures," he grinned at everyone's shocked faces.

"How did you do that?!" The king exclaimed, "Nevermind, you will anticipate the challenges as well!"

"And what makes you think that I'm going to agree on that?" Danny crossed his hands with a raised eyebrow. The king grinned.

"Because you can't take off theirs," he gestured to Sokka and Katara, whose hands were already encased. He was wrong, Danny could take them off, but for that he will need to reveal his abilities to this madman. Ha, as if. Plus he was curious what this guy has down his sleeve.


	5. Important Message

**I'm doing a rewrite. You heard me, I've already published the first chapter. The reason for that is I HATE following the episodes storyline. I don't like watching and pausing the episodes to get the dialogs and events right, that's basically why it takes me so much to update this story or YJ crossover. I'm gonna have a bit more originality with another one and I hope you understand. Go check it out, you will find it easily, it has the same name. Tell me your opinion on it.**


End file.
